Into the Den
by shirosagi
Summary: Boy meets girl and it sucks. Little did Jason 'Jace' Fuller know that this wild girl would drag him into a strange world - a world that he didn't know he's a part of. [Takes place during season four]
1. Chapter 1 (Prologue)

**Chapter One**

You notice a lot of things when you're left alone. Like how your fellow classmates act on full moons, or when one of your classmates massacres an entire hospital. Yeah, I, Jason Fuller, was there but apparently my classmate _wasn't_. I was just hallucinating they said, and claimed it was because a whole lot of hallucinogenic gas was released into the hospital. That's a very unlikely explanation in my opinion but everyone else bought the blatant lie.

Anyways, I digress. Being alone leaves you with a lot of time to people watch. I guess I should explain why I'm left alone. It wasn't my fault that I was held back - okay not only was I held back once but I was held back twice. Things just didn't click. Every subject was my worst subject. I hate school and just want it to be over, and hopefully this is the year that I get out of this shit hole school. I don't understand how no one notices that this place is weird as fuck. Literally, we can't go a day without _something_ happening. And it's all McCall's fault...

First, it was the two weird twins that seems to hate McCall, birds crashing into a classroom, then a bunch of teens were killed, our Chemistry teacher was abducted and killed, next some weird attacks happened during a recital, a crazed lunatic escapes from the hospital and kidnaps the new girl, some weird ninja guys attack the halloween black-light party I was at, and Stiles Stilinski massacred an entire hospital, and Allison Argent mysteriously passed away. Like I said, weird things happen here, not only at the school but around the entire town too - and that is just the top of the iceberg. Beacon Hills is weird as fuck.

But the weirdest thing that happened was a young girl, who was presumed dead came back to walk among the living. And even though she hadn't been to school in years, they let her skip multiple grade into grade twelve. I don't know how that worked but it was another thing that people didn't question. Clearly I'm the only rational one but that's none of my business.

And even though I question much of what happens in this place, the moment that I saw her - saw Malia Tate, I knew I was fucked. All rational thought went out the window and I was immediately smitten. It was the classic boy meets girl, and it fucking sucked. Yet, little did I know, that falling for the strange girl who growled in class would bring me into a bigger world - a world that I didn't even know I was apart of.

This is my story...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**Hey guys! I have a new little story here. I was originally planning this back when season 4 happened but never got around to it. This story was brought back up a few days ago on tumblr and I figured I'd give it a decent shot. I have a few ideas on where I want this to go, so hopefully it's popular enough and I'll continue it. **

**Now, this story is going to be written in first person compared to the third person writing that happens in Clear Nights. Let me know what you think, if you think I should switch it over to third person or keep it this way. And just what you think of this story in general. I'd love to hear from you guys. **

**I'm almost done my semester so hopefully I'll be able to add another chapter to this soon (and to Clear Nights). So, i'll see you guys again soon! Wait a little while longer guys. **

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

My life was pretty boring until I became wrapped into the whole "McCall Pack", or whatever they got going on. It was lonely lunches in the cafeteria - sometimes I sat with Boyd, though not often, and then not at all when he disappeared with Erica Reyes - silent classes, soccer instead of the coveted lacrosse, and lame friday nights spent practicing soccer or in my room alone. I had friends up until about a year ago when literally all my friends graduated and moved out of Beacon Hills. I may be slightly bitter about them leaving but I don't blame them. Once I graduate from this magnet for crazy shit, I'm out of here. Off to bigger and better things.

Most of my time is spent either at school, on the soccer field, or at home with the company of video games. It's a pretty 'millennial' life I lead, but once again that's not my fault - though my father seems to think it is. Speaking of fathers, it's really all his fault that I'm stuck where I am. It was his choice for me to be held back - both times - and he didn't even consult me. So, at least in my opinion, it's understandable that I hold a bit of a grudge towards the man. His decision that altered my life was just the beginning of his shitty parenting. Since my dad worked so much, he left me alone a lot of the time to raise myself. Maybe that's why I'm so shit at school - i've never had parental guidance. See, it's all my fathers fault either way.

And, you may be asking why all my hate is directed towards my father and not my mother. Well, there isn't much to hate about her because I don't really remember her. She died when I was born, only living long enough to name me, and I guess that's why my dad hates me. It's like he thinks it was my fault that she hemorrhaged after birth and that I could have stopped it. I was a newborn baby and yet I was blamed for it all. You know how it goes: wife dies birthing child, father resents child for "killing" wife and inflicts all his hate towards said child. The only child he does love is my older sister, Jenna. She could never disappoint my father, but me, well, I disappointed him the moment I was born.

Okay, enough of the melodramatics, I guess you want to hear about the good stuff, right? Well, listen up.

The day that I met her, Malia Tate, it was just a normal, lonely day for me. The usual. I was walking down the hallway of Beacon Hills High School, checking the _zillion_ messages I had (okay, I had zero, but lets pretend I received at least one message so I don't seem as lame as I actually am), when I was so rudely bumped into by this wild child. Our bodies collided, my phone went flying and slid down the hallway, and then in a blink of an eye I was flat on my back with the new girl sitting on my chest and her hands around my neck, sharp nails digging into the side of my neck. And I could have sworn I heard a low and threatening growl coming from her.

"Not even in school a full day and you're already getting acquainted with the opposite sex," chuckled Coach, kneeling beside us. "You're a fast one, huh, Tate?"

"This one tried to attack me," she growled, nails digging a little deeper, lips subtly pulled back. This was the first up-close-and-personal look I got of Malia, and her defensive look has forever been seared into my mind: Her fiery eyes, her nose scrunched up and her teeth bared as her lips were pulled back. She looked fierce and maybe that was something I looked for in a girl, but it's safe to say that regardless I was interested right away.

I was sure that I felt a little blood trickle down my neck as I struggled against this girl's iron grip. "I-you walked into me," I choked out, my hands coming up to grasp around her small wrist. What surprised me the most was how this small, feral girl managed to knock big and muscular me down onto my back in a blink of an eye. I barely remembered the journey from standing up to lying down on the ground. She was good, strong, and fast. Yet, she was so tiny and she attacked me with the ferocity of a wild animal, overpowering me without a problem. I'm no small guy mind you. I'm tall for my age and I have muscle under muscle from the many years of soccer, so it's no easy feat to get me off my feet. Some people say that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach and with food, well, for Malia and I, it was this moment that started it all. I was intrigued from the moment our bodies touched and she sat atop of me.

Coach put a hand on Malia's elbow and tried to pull her off. "You two just collided," He explained, his tone now more serious than before. "No need to go on the offence."

Malia unhitched her nails from Jace and slowly stood up with the help of Finstock. "I must defend myself from predators," she whispered, "or else I'll be eaten."

Cautiously, I stood up and raised a hands to my neck. They came away with the slightest prick of blood. _That girl sure had sharp nails_, I thought. But, even though she drew blood it didn't matter to me. I was being a silly schoolboy who didn't know how to control himself, but I didn't care. I might have hit my head too hard and that was why I had hearts in my eyes, but I didn't care. All I could think about was the ombre brunette standing in front of me. I would have believed it if someone told me she'd put a spell on me, because it sure as hell felt like that.

"Get yourself to the nurses room and have her bandage up those cuts." Without another word, Finstock pull the new girl away and they disappeared down the hallway. I stood there, jaw dropped slightly, watching her walk away from me. An unexpected butterfly fluttered around my stomach, the first of many to come, when the girl turned around and narrowed her eyes at me. I raised my hand and gave a little wave, a cheesy grin pulling at the corner of my lips. There had to be something wrong with me if I was waving at a the girl who just attacked me.

Tate - which I assumed was her last name - frowned with her head tilted to the side, but turned away and continued along with Coach Finstock. I waited a few moments, watching where I last saw her, then turned, retrieved my phone, and walked away. This girl filled my thoughts for the rest of the day, making what little concentration I had for school fly out the proverbial window. And what made it worse was that the wild girl appeared in a handful of my classes, sitting only seats away from me. There was a couple of time were she looked over her shoulder and I could have sworn she recognized me, but then she'd look around the room with a confused and scared expression on, and return to her notebooks.

I wanted to talk to her more, to learn where she came from, and to know what her first name was. I'd never experienced this kind of desire, to talk to someone so badly that all rational thought disappears, but, after school when I was about to go up to her, McCall and Stilinski ushered her away in a hyper display that usually followed Stilinski around. My heart dropped and I sighed. Maybe I wasn't going to get my chance after all. If she was with McCall or Stilinski then she was most definitely weirder than she already appeared. But, as that realization hit me, I decided that I didn't care. I had to know this girl and figure out her story: where she came from, who she was, and what she was like. But, that would all have to wait till tomorrow, now it was soccer practice. Tomorrow. Tomorrow I'd be brave and talk to the new girl. And, even though I didn't realize it yet, I knew was royally fucked; all from one brief encounter. This girl had her claws in me and she wasn't going to let go.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<span>**

**Hey guys! I'm so happy that you're so intrigued by jace and his male oc perspective. It's actually really fun and refreshing to write from his point of view and he has such a strong and interesting voice as I write. I'm really enjoying it. I know this chapter isn't a 10k one like I put out for CN, but it's just the beginning. There will be more and maybe some interesting things coming from the next one. So, hold tight while I get into the swing of things regarding this story. **

**And, I'd like to thank the lovely people to left amazing reviews: ****LionHeartMisfit****, ****X23 Maximoff****, ****ILoveStallison, MessintheMirror, and ****BayAreaBeliever****! You're reviews are all dear and precious to me. I hope this chapter keeps your attention and continues to make you want to read this story. **

**Anyways, enjoy! **

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Now that I knew Malia Tate existed, I couldn't get her out of my head. I was crushing hard on the new girl and yet, she barely knew I existed. I know, I know, woe-is-me, but I'm just trying to explain myself to you guys. Anyways, the following day after our full-contact meeting, I tried my best to get her attention. In the few classes that we had together, I'm pretty sure I stared a hole into the back of her head. I knew it was creepy but that didn't stop me. No sir, creepy Jace was here to stay. I only stopped - rather hid my staring - when she noticed and mentioned it to Stilinski, who also turned to stare at me with a puzzled look.

Immediately after the bell rang, Malia was ushered out of class, giving me no space to talk to her. I pack up my textbook and notes, a mopey expression now on my face. I had this intense desire to talk to her, to get to know her, but life was not giving me the chance to. Stilinski was occupying her time, so there was probably no way I'd get to her now. Life sucked. With a teenage sized dramatic sigh, I hiked my backpack onto one shoulder and left the classroom.

It was now lunch, meaning the hallways were crowded with virtually every teenager in Beacon Hills. It was like wading through a river that couldn't make up its mind on which direction the current wanted to go. It was no easy feat to get from the classroom to my locker and it almost caused me to miss my only opportunity to talk to Malia. I barely noticed her at first but immediately once I did, I skidded to a halt. She was standing at her locker, angrily working at the lock, and the students passing made sure to leave a wide berth. I felt my heart pick up in pace and the butterflies, those horrible things, started fluttering around my stomach. It was the perfect opening and I couldn't waste it.

Pushing my way through the sea of students, I came up beside her. Clearing my throat I asked, "Can I help you with that?"

She was sufficiently startled, which was not my intention, and the feral girl was back: Teeth bared, brows knitted together, and nose scrunched. Exactly how she looked the day previously. "No," she barked, turning back to her lock. "I got it."

I watched her struggle for another moment. "You sure about that? Here-" As I reached over to grab the lock from her, she snapped at me; like, literally snapped the way a canine would. This time it was my turn to be startled-which I was. I stared at her with wide eyes, not moving for a moment, trying to compute her interesting actions. "I'm-"

She sighed deeply, annoyed with herself, and tsked. "Right. Stiles taught me this…" she whispered, directed more at her than me. Then, she turned and looked up at me. "Thank you," she said through gritted teeth, "I need help."

After carefully watching her for a brief moment, I nodded and looked back at the lock. "Here, you just…" I grabbed the lock. "What's your combo?"

Malia tilted her head to the side the same way she had the day before, "Combo?"

I nodded. "It's a series of three numbers that you enter and it should open."

"Oh!" Malia pulled her bag off of one shoulder and searched through her backpack. She handed me a crumpled and stained piece of paper. "This?" she asked, handing it to me.

"Perfect. Now watch me." Pushing up on the lock, I spun the lock in each direction, hitting each of the three numbers until it pulled open. "There you go. The trick is to push the lock up while entering your combo."

Malia's features lit up: eyes widening and a rare smile replaced her original scowl. "Wow," she whispered. "I was close to just breaking it…"

I paused for a moment. She had stated it so sincerely that I almost didn't realize what she meant. Malia was so confident about her strength and it peaked my interest even more. This girl, who was slim and soft, was all braun. When it came to brains or brauns, she definitely took the braun route and I was impressed by that. "You thought you could just break that?" I asked, pointing at the entirely metal lock. "Wow, that's intense-I mean, that's cool."

"Well, I didn't really have to deal with all this… normal stuff because I grew up in a cave," She explained nonchalantly, shrugging casually.

I let out a laugh that wasn't all that confident. She grew up in a cave? "Did you really?"

Before I could get my answer, someone called out her name. "Malia!"

Malia and I turned to look down the hall, immediately noticing Stilinski heading over, waving his hand over his head. And in that moment I knew that my time with her was over. Stilinski was here to usher her away and leave me behind - like everyone seems to do. The flailing boy skidded to a halt mere inches away from Malia, and took in my presence next to Malia. His puzzled expression quickly faded into disinterest. "Malia, come on. We got to go," he told her, placing her books in the open locker for her.

Stilinski pulled her away, arm clamped around her wrist, and Malia obediently trailed along. And, like last time, she turned over her shoulder to look back at me. The difference this time was her eyes weren't narrowed but instead there was a faint smile on her lips. Something inside told me that I couldn't let her get away without letting her know my name. So, I took one step and called out after her. "Jace! My name's Jace."

She waved once and then disappeared through a set of door. I stared at the now empty space. If Stilinski hadn't come along, maybe I could have talked to her long. Letting out a full body sigh, I leaned back against the locker. I knew that I wasn't doing a very good job at introducing myself to Malia, but I just didn't know what else I could do. This was really all out of my element. I was a soccer guy, that's all. I didn't know how to talk to girls, at least with a romantic intention. I was floundering and completely convinced that my inabilities' regarding girls was obvious to Malia.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was a blur, school rushed by, and, before I knew it, I was on my way home. Pulling into the driveway of our small townhouse, I noted that dad's car was not present and a sense of relief rushed over me. I pulled the truck into its designated spot and sat in the silent cab for a few minutes, decompressing from the day's events. I had just finally relaxed when my phone started buzzing in my pocket. I pulled it out and read the name that flashed on the screen.<p>

"Hey Na!" I greeted cheerfully into the phone. It was almost like clockwork. Once a month, closer to the end, my sister would start calling every few days and then eventually every day. I never could figure out _why_ she called but, eventually, I gave up and just tried to enjoy the conversations with my sister.

Jenna - or 'Na' as I affectionately called her, a nickname that stuck from when I was a child and couldn't quite pronounce the 'je' syllable of her name. Only _I_ got to call her Na - was stationed in New York as up-and-coming criminal detective, frequently working on the most high profile cases. Beacon Hills just too small for my sister's high profile goals and would have held her back if she stayed. Jenna moved across country a few years previously, leaving me with just our father, dinners being silent, impersonal, and awkward ever since. She was twenty-seven now, having left roughly eight years ago; and when she left, she promised that she'd be back. And, she kept that promise, visiting periodically for a week or so at a time, but it was never a permanent return. Yet, she always left, breaking my heart all over again (though I'd never admit that to her because I didn't want to keep her from her dreams).

You could say that Jenna was my mother figure growing up. She was already nine by the time I was born, and eventually started to take care of toddler-me once I no longer needed diapers. It created a dependent bond between her and I - I depended on her more than I did with father. I knew Jenna didn't mind that I saw her more as a mother than a sister, she even sent me allowance every couple of weeks (something we didn't tell dad about), and I really appreciated that. She was an amazing sister. I wouldn't admit it to anyone, but I missed her dearly and wished she'd eventually come home for good.

"Hey Jason," she greeted, mirroring my enthusiasm. Usually a nickname was used by a few but in my case, only my sister used my full name - even my father called me 'Jace'. Maybe it was her use of my full name that made Jenna seem more motherly than sisterly. "How are things on your side of the country?"

I let out a revealing sigh. "Ugh, Jenn I don't even know where to start."

She was silent for a moment and in her tone I knew I had freaked her out. "What's going on?"

"Don't worry, nothing with dad. But…" I faded off at the end of the sentence. I wanted to talk to Jenna about Malia, get her advice on what I needed to do or really anything to help me with her, but I was nervous.

"Just spit it out Jason," she demanded, though her tone was not harsh.

"Ugh, fine," I said, rolling my eyes for my own benefit. "I need help talking to a girl…"

Jenna stifled a small laugh. "Wait, you're seriously having girl troubles right now? That's what you're worried about? Haven't you talked to girls before?"

"Well I've talk to girls before, but I haven't _talked_ to girls before," I explained. "There is a difference, you know. Oh, wait. I forgot that you've never had the troubles I do, miss once-engaged-at-eighteen."

"Hey! I was young and foolish," Jenna defended, "just don't follow in my footsteps, kay?"

"I know. School is important and all that, right?" I said, loosely quoting a previous conversation the two of us had once had.

"Correct!" she exclaimed enthusiastically. "Anyways, what's this girl like? Maybe I can bestow some womanly knowledge on you, dear brother."

"Oh loving sister, please help me and instill even some skills into me that shall help me with my dear lady," I teased back. The cap of the truck had since become chilly. With the held up by my shoulder, I shuffled out the door, slamming it behind me.

"Were you in your truck again? Is dad there?" Jenna asked, tipped off by the sound of the truck door.

"Yes and now respectively. He'll probably be home late tonight," I answered, sounding disinterested.

"Alright. Anyways, girl tips. There is nothing more than that I can teach you other than be respectful, okay? Be kind and inviting but always respectful," Jenna taught, emphasizing the word respect each time.

"I know that," I complained while entering the house. "I need to know how to start talking her so that I don't seem like a complete doofus or idiot."

"Jason, you're not an idiot. Don't ever believe that," Jenna told me, sounding motherly again.

"Right, okay. The being held back twice says differently," I scoffed. That topic was such a sore subject with me. I didn't enjoy talking about it because it made me feel small and insecure, but sometimes I couldn't get around it.

"You know my view on that so let's not get into it tonight. That's an argument for another night." I was thankful that Jenn didn't force the subject. "Alright, back to this mystery girl. When you find a moment to talk to her, just be yourself Jason. You're charming and that goes along way. You're just not believing in yourself enough."

"Wow, your wisdom is so great," I groaned, dragging out the end. "Why did I even ask you?"

"Because I'm amazing," she chirped confidently. "But Jason, seriously, just be normal and yourself. You've got this. It's not that hard. Hey, I got to go. My break is almost over, but keep me updated with this girl, kay?"

I sighed. "Alright, sounds good Na. Love you."

"Love you too buddy."

The phone went dead and a heavy weight settled on my heart. I looked around the dimly lit house, the fading sun barely illuminating the open rooms of the small townhouse that I live in. It was a lonely home coming that I was used to. Dad had started working later and later lately, so I didn't expect him any time soon. I climbed the stairs with a heavy heart, heading straight to my room and settled in for the night. Little did I realize that it was starting to get hard and harder to fall asleep - almost as if insomnia visited once a month like my version of the female cycle. Things would soon become just as bloody.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>

**Hey everyone. So here is the next chapter of ItD. I know these chapters are shorter than some of my other stories, but once we start getting into the actual show events, they'll get bigger. I promise. **

**And, I really enjoyed this chapter. While Malia doesn't show her piqued interest in Jace as Jace is showing for Malia, there are some signs starting. Also, I really I just really love Jace's relationship with his sister. He's a super lonely person but I wanted to show that there was at least _one_ person that was there for him. **

**So, thank you to all those who followered and favourited. It means a ton to me and keeps me going. And a special thanks to LionHeartMisfit, IloveStallison, X23 Maximoff, Janedoee7, and BayAreaBeliever for your reviews! **

**Let me know what you think so far and look out for the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo**

**-Allie**


End file.
